<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch starved gaymer benny by friedn00dl3s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261610">touch starved gaymer benny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s'>friedn00dl3s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the self projecting fo today 😳 also sorry i wrote this at 1 in the morning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch starved gaymer benny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"yo feetman, cuddles for benny?"<br/>
"absolutely not." benrey let out a sad weak orb of blue. gordon quickly glances over and sees the colour. blue means hurt. "i uh  hah. just k-kidding, come here idiot,," gordon holds benrey up slightly so they can wrap their arms around his neck. <br/>
"yo."<br/>
"huh? whats up" benrey points at their lips and then to gordons. "of course" benrey presses their lips to gordons and opens their lips slightly but quickly pulls away and points to their mouth and makes a circle shape with their hands. <br/>
"okay?" <br/>
"uh i dont know what you,, tongues?" benrey shakes their head and makes an outwards moving motion from their mouth. "...sweet voice?" benrey nods their head vigorously and bonks themselves in the nose with their helmet slipping down. "pft you're adorable, i think i know what you mean" gordon goes back towards benrey and slightly opens his lips. he slightly nudges benreys helmet out of the way and goes for their lips, closing his eyes hoping to god he doesn't bonk into their helmet. benrey hold his face and quickly goes in for a kiss, letting out a couple of coloured orbs into his mouth.<br/>
gordons face went completely red, tasting the orbs and their sweet flavours, tempted to flick his tongue around to taste them better. one of them lands on his tongue, tasting like blueberries and citrus. benrey finally pulls back and hides in gordons chest feeling the texture of his sweater, taking in all the scents and feeling the serotonin in their brain rise. their face was covered in the natural blue blush they had. a rainbow of orbs were everywhere. <br/>
"ggaydon feetman.." they mumbled. they felt the rise of gordons chest when he laughed. <br/>
gordon rubbed circles in benreys upper back and noticed them shaking from the touch and quickly moved his hand.<br/>
"Woah holy fuck are you alright bens??" benrey looked up at him with teary eyes. <br/>
"yeah its jjust ive never gotten this much affection before..." this realization,  that benrey had never gotten much attention besides annoyance. <br/>
"Thats. Thats gonna change."<br/>
"whu" it took them a while to process what he said. they couldn't stop themselves from breaking out in tears. they nudged themselves closer to his chest. he wrapped his arms around them and started rubbing their back again. both of them started falling asleep holding eachother with the muffled hum of benreys sweet voice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>